lom_twilight_townfandomcom-20200213-history
Spirit Release (Multiple Variants)
Overview Spirit Release is a pseudo-magic that uses energy generated from the user's soul, allowing them to modify and enhance that energy and then use it as an ability. The pseudo-magic originally comes from Veltrikarium, introduced to Twilight Town by Elikris Altrune. Spirit Release System The two branches of spirit release, from this point on, will follow a slightly different system for its stages. This is more just to classify what stages do what. First Stage(Release) The first stage of any form of spirit release works off of releasing spirit energy. Whether it be into the space around you, or into your own body. Second Stage(Change) The second stage of Spirit Release uses methods to change spirit energy into a more complex form, or even change other energies into spirit energy. Third Stage(Enhance) The third stage is based around enhancing Spirit Energy into a more powerful state. After Stage III, stages are regarded as “Specialization” stages, and users of them will be considered to specialize in that type of Spirit Release. Specialization Stages can ONLY be unlocked through a Limit Break. Fourth Stage(Empower) Stage four is a method of empowering yourself using Spirit Energy, empowering you physically as well as spiritually. Fifth Stage/Final Stage(Unleash) The fifth and final stage of Spirit Release is a sort of form the user can enter after certain prerequisites are met. This form will slowly take energy from their soul, possibly permanently weakening them. Types of Spirit Release Litrenial Spirit Release Stage I Stage I of Litrenial Spirit Release allows the user to generate a protective field using Spirit Energy, boosting their defense by up to 20%, starting at a 5% boost after initially gaining it, gaining a larger boost from training. Stage II Stage II changes the capabilities of the protective field, the user can now use it in two forms; Creative and Destructive. The fields appear as a 1-inch thick layer of spirit energy over your skin. The creative field has the same properties as glass. Starting out fairly weak, but growing stronger over time. The destructive field boosts physical damage by up to 30%, starting off at 10% and slowly rising with training. Limitations The user can only use one field at a time. Not both. Stage III Stage III allows the user to advance the state of their spirit energy even further, creating a “Resonance.” A resonance is a sort of template for your spirit energy to follow. A resonance will change the structure of the user’s spirit energy to resemble a type of matter, as well as generating a form of energy. For example, Water and Electricity. The user would be able to bend and control their spirit energy like water while it generates electricity. Ranges of Materials Different types of matter have different ranges. Solids can only be controlled within a 1 meter radius, and have to be directly supported by the user’s body. Liquids have a 3 meter radius, and have to be at least loosely connected to the user’s skin. Gases can be used in a 5 meter radius, and do not need any connection to the user. Limitations Using Stage III, the user can only make basic structures with their spirit energy. This means you can’t make your spirit energy into Adamantium or Mythril, for example. The energy side is less strict, but you need a decent understanding of what the energy is. Stage IV Stage 4 allows the user to combine their Resonance with their body, fusing it with spirit energy and enhancing them with things such as heightened defense, speed, strength, or even things such as cold immunity. This also allows them to access a form of special ability related to their Resonance. Example: Resonance of Iron + Heat, this form could possibly give them enhanced defense, cold immunity, and fire generation. Daemayre Spirit Release Stage I Stage I of Daemayre Spirit Release lets the user boost themself physically. The boost starts at +10%, slowly going upwards from training. Stage II Stage II allows the user to change various forms of energy that come into contact with their skin into spirit energy. Limitations When converting energy, the user must devote all their focus to absorbing that energy. This means they cannot execute actions while using this ability. The user is also limited to one type of energy at a time. Thermal Energy and Light cannot be absorbed. Stage III Stage III of Daemayre Spirit Release lets the user access an enhanced form of Primal Spirit Energy. This form of Primal Spirit Energy can be projected from the user, and can be controlled within a certain range. When in use, the energy can exert force upon an object, moving it freely. The main gimmick of this power, however, is that the energy will slowly degrade matter it comes in contact with, turning it into spirit energy and giving it back to the user. The energy also has the same ability as a Stage 2 user, reverting energy into spirit energy. Limitations Upon initially gaining this stage, the user will be limited to controlling the energy within a 4 meter range, and being able to lift roughly 50 pounds. However, training can greatly increase this. The range capping at 30 meters, but getting as strong as the user can get it. The materials that can be turned into Spirit Energy are also limited. Anything as strong as stone or stronger will take training to be able to degrade, but anything as strong as Steel or stronger cannot be degraded. 'Stage 4' Stage IV of Daemayre Spirit Release infuses primal energy into the users body, enhancing their physical skills, as well as granting a special ability that lets the user manipulate their body in a fashion specific to them, involving reverting the user's body into spirit energy. This can range from turning the user's skin into a steel-hard shell of spirit energy, or turning their hair into long, sharp strands of spirit energy. Limitations Users cannot turn their clothing or items not directly part of their body into spirit energy, and are limited in how long they can keep this technique going. Lastly, the maximum hardness spirit energy can achieve in this state is that of steel, and material properties of hardness will reflect in the user's ability to manipulate these body parts. Soul Armory Using either branch of Spirit Release, the user will gain the ability to summon a set of equipment using their soul. This is referred to as a Soul Armory. The rules and levels of Soul Armory are as follow: First Stage(Quarter Armory) The first level, Quarter Armory, is unlocked after achieving the first stage of either branch of spirit release. Quarter Armory allows you to summon a custom weapon designed for the user. This works with dual wielded and ranged weapons, as well. Ranged weaponry summoned using Quarter Armory will fire the user’s spirit energy in any form they have learned to use. The items are highly durable, but possess no special traits. Second Stage(Half Armory) The second stage, Half Armory, improves upon Quarter Armory, the previously summoned weaponry will become more advanced, and will be accompanied by a few pieces of a full set of gear like it. At this level, the items may possess enchantments, though nothing elementally inclined. The items will now grant boosts to certain stats, the stats boosted depending on the user. Gained after unlocking the second stage of either branch. Third Stage(Full Armory) Full Armory, the third stage, allows the user to summon a full set of specialized gear, highly durable in nature, with basic enchantments(Non-Elemental), and stat boosts. The gear also enhances the user’s spirit energy, improving its power. The color of Spirit Weaponry is limited to silver, black, and the color of the user’s spirit energy. However, the spirit weaponry will always be full silver during Quarter Armory, and will stay mostly silver through Half Armory. Gained through unlocking the third stage of either branch.